


third grade.

by wegetsodisconnectedx



Series: stilinski & martin. [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Martinski, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Season 5B, Stydia, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegetsodisconnectedx/pseuds/wegetsodisconnectedx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“hey, look at me. i’ve been in love with you since the third fucking grade. you can't tell me you love me and try to walk out. hell no.”</p><p>“why is that?”</p><p>“because i’m still in love with you. and if we weren't both walking to our potential deaths right now and you hadn't just been stuck with a gigantic needle in your throat, i would try and probably fail to make this somewhat romantic. but unfortunately that is the case so instead i’m going to do this.”</p><p>- </p><p>prompt: after melissa injects lydia so she can go help save mason, she needs help changing back into her regular clothes. naturally, stiles has more experience with banshees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	third grade.

the last thing stiles wanted was to receive yet another call that lydia was in the hospital. he had just been with her less than an hour ago and the guilt struck him strong. it happened at the station again and his dad was speaking so fast, he wasn't even sure what happened. all he heard was lydia and hospital and that was enough to have him rounding up both scott and liam and rushing to the hospital. 

melissa was quick to fill them in on exactly what happened. and although it didn't sound too serious, they knew the only way to save mason was with lydia’s voice. stiles noticed right away upon entering her hospital room that they had yet another problem. 

her voice was patchy, hardly being able to make out her words. he could tell she was in pain but she wanted to talk anyway, wanted to make sure they found a solution and could save mason. 

the look on her face when he told her the solution was her was heartbreaking. she clearly heard his emphasize on the ‘was’ and it killed her to know that she could do something about it but was once again prevented from doing so. 

she didn't object when scott decided they were going through with it anyway. she didn't even object when melissa was about to stick a needle in the wound on her neck. all she needed was stiles to hold one hand and scott to hold the other. if she hadn't been in so much pain, she definitely would've laughed at the sight of liam fainting because it was such a stiles thing to do but instead he was staying strong and holding her hand. it hurt like a bitch, that was for sure, but she knew it would help. 

melissa had to leave immediately after to finish her rounds and the bag filled with lydia’s clothes was the elephant in the room. 

“um,” scott scratched his head, still holding onto liam’s limp body. “lydia, you should  
probably—change? do you want to change?” he stumbled and stiles visibly cringed at how awkward everything was becoming. “um, do you need help?” 

“scott,” stiles interjected, stopping his best friend from embarrassing himself even further. “just take liam out of here.” 

scott literally wasted no time rushing out of the room, dragging liam along. this was one of those moments where he was internally thanking stiles for having more experience with banshees. and lydia, altogether. 

but it wasn't until he was completely left alone with lydia that he realized just what he had gotten himself into. sure, he was all grown up now and his then obsessive crush had considerably diminished, but he was still a teenage boy. and lydia was still definitely the woman of his dreams and now he was supposed to dress her? the room temperature heightened quite quickly and he really just wanted to hit himself for getting hot and bothered in this situation. 

“stiles,” she croaked, “help me stand.” 

he immediately jumped into action, grabbing her hand and her waist and helping her settle onto her feet. 

“stop staring at me like i’m about to burst into tears and help me get this thing off.” 

stiles gulped. and he definitely had to take a deep breath before moving behind her and untying her hospital gown. it quickly fell to the floor and he was quite slow to move back around so he was face to face.

lydia didn't shy away or looked ashamed. at this point, she couldn't even care about it anymore. she was just in severe pain and she had a job that needed to get done. she also vaguely remembered stiles seeing her stark naked once before. 

he quickly averted his eyes and fumbled for the bag, pulling out a shirt while simultaneously dropping the rest of the clothing on the floor as well. he chuckled nervously, reaching down to grab the clothes and knocking his head off the hospital bed on his way up. 

“fuck!” he swore, clutching his head. 

lydia managed to smile at him, before grabbing her shirt. she managed to get both arms through the holes but it was unbelievably painful to try and get it past her neck. “stiles,” she whimpered painfully, “can you please…” 

she trailed off but stiles quickly got the idea and carefully managed to get her head through the main hole without causing discomfort to her neck. she mumbled a quick thank you and grabbed her jeans, sliding them on as quick as possible. 

“how are you feeling?” stiles eventually asked, feeling hopeless just standing around. also feeling a little creepy since he didn't want to take his eyes off of her incase she hurt herself. 

she took a deep shaky breath and that's when he noticed she was literally on the verge of tears. oh god, he sucked at tears. “are you guys sure i can do this? it’s a lot of pressure.” 

“lydia, if there's anyone who can, it's definitely you.” 

she swiped at a tear that started rolling down. “what if—i don't—”

“you can do this,” stiles enunciated, grabbing her shoulders. “i know you can, scott knows you can. you know you can. you’re literally the strongest girl i know. seriously, you've been in the hospital like four times now and you're still alive.” she cracked a small smile at his joke. “scott and liam will be there with you. they’ll protect you, i promise.” 

“you’re not coming?” lydia’s voice shook. 

stiles shook his head guiltily. “i can't. i need to go help malia.”

lydia was injured but she knew exactly what was going on with malia and braeden. “stiles, be safe,” she said, grabbing his bicep. “no more hospitals, promise me.”

“i promise. i’m coming back.” 

“i love you.” 

the words literally flew out of lydia’s mouth and if her widened eyes were anything to go by, she was definitely not expecting that to come out of her mouth. stiles clearly didn't either and he was frozen solid for a few seconds because he realized how devastated lydia looked. now if that was because he hadn't said anything in return yet or because she said that completely out of the blue without planning it, he wasn't sure. 

“shit,” she gaped. stiles’s jaw was still hanging open so she took her mortification and her coat and tried to walk out of the room to find scott. 

“hey, hey. hey, wait!” stiles gently grabbed onto her arm but lydia literally refused to look at him. “lydia, are you seriously not looking at me right now?” he was actually finding this the tiniest bit funny. “hey, look at me. i’ve been in love with you since the third fucking grade. you can't tell me you love me and try to walk out. hell no.”

she finally turned to look at him, amusement in her eyes. “why is that?”

“because i’m still in love with you. and if we weren't both walking to our potential deaths right now and you hadn't just been stuck with a gigantic needle in your throat, i would try and probably fail to make this somewhat romantic. but unfortunately that is the case so instead i’m going to do this.”

lydia was full on smiling at his adorable blabbing. 

“i’m going to do this really quickly because we probably really have to go now. you know, save some lives and shit.” 

his brown eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips, and back to her eyes. being cautious of the wound on her neck, he carefully tilted her head before slotting his thin lips with hers. it’s definitely been something he's dreamed of since those fifteen seconds in the boys locker room. he was absolutely buzzing because it was finally happening again but alas, all good things must come to an end.

lydia reluctantly pulled away, quickly mumbling something about scott waiting on them. he would have listened, he really would have, but unfortunately she mumbled these words right against his damn lips and he found it so incredibly hot, he just had to lunge forward and suck her bottom lip back into his mouth. 

stiles immediately groaned into her mouth and it instantly made number one on her list of attractive things. she’s sure his morning voice and morning looks would definitely make it into the top three as well. pulling away with a pop, stiles made sure to smile goofily at her once she opened her eyes slowly. 

“we really have to go,” she muttered, smiling as she stroked his cheek fondly. 

he nodded reluctantly. “yeah, we do. promise  
me you'll be okay?” 

“i promise. i’m coming back stiles.” 

the promise hardly put him at ease but he trusted her and her abilities enough to know she’d make it home okay. scott also assured him he’d do his absolute all to protect lydia at all costs and he trusted scott’s word more than anything. so with one last hug to his strawberry blonde, he couldn't let her go without the proper words she needed to hear. 

“and i love you too.”


End file.
